zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Champions
The Champions are a group of characters from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Zelda was the commander of the Champions, assisted by her appointed knight, Link, and the chosen four Divine Beasts pilots; Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa. The Champions all wear blue clothing; blue shirts are worn by Zelda and Link and blue scarves are worn by Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa. Link's blue shirt is actually a Tunic called the Champion's Tunic while Zelda's shirt is apparently part of casual clothing she wears while travelling as she normally wears a white dress when praying, as well as elaborate dress robes at home and during the Champions' inauguration ceremony. Urbosa wears her scarf as a skirt. Members History Many years ago, the people of Hyrule discovered the ancient relics, including the Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. This discovery coincided with the ancient legends about repeated events in their history, as well as a prophecy concerning the return of Ganon. King Rhoam, with the Royal Family of Hyrule and the people of Hyrule decided to follow their ancestors' path and heed the prophecy. They selected four warriors from four different species across Hyrule with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts, commanded by Zelda and her appointed knight, Link. These four warriors consisted of the Zora Princess Mipha, the Goron warrior Daruk, the Gerudo Chieftain Urbosa, and the Rito warrior Revali. This group was named the Champions after the group that according to legend defeated Calamity Ganon using the Divine Beasts ten thousand years before the events of Breath of the Wild. The Champions all tried to support Zelda as she struggled to awaken her power, consoling her when they failed to awaken at the Spring of Wisdom. When Ganon returned Daruk rallied his fellow pilots to their Divine Beasts and told Link he'd have their support. Urbosa at first wanted to take Zelda to safety by she refused to hide and decided to join them without her powers which none of them objected to. Unfortunately, Calamity Ganon used four blights he spawned to take control of the Divine Beasts; killing Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa and imprisoning their spirits in the process. Succeeding in taking control of the Divine Beasts, Calamity Ganon proceeded to take control of the Guardians to use against the people of Hyrule. He then destroyed Hyrule Castle Town and devastated Hyrule, all while slaughtering countless innocents. The remaining champions Link and Zelda were confronted by an army of Guardians at Fort Hateno. Despite wielding the Master Sword and destroying countless guardians, there were too many guardians for Link to handle by himself. Despite the guardians being stopped, Link succumbed to his injuries. Wasting no time, Zelda requested her Sheikah allies Impa, Purah, and Robbie to send Link in the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau, and place him in the untested Slumber of Restoration. Zelda then returned the battle-damaged Master Sword to its pedestal in front of the Great Deku Tree. Finally, Zelda used her newly awoken powers to seal Ganon and herself within Hyrule Castle. Daruk, Mipha, Revali and Urbosa remained powerless for a century until Link freed the Divine Beasts from Ganon's influence, allowing the spirits to complete their task. Equipment Each of the Champions is associated with a specific item usually a weapon, shied, or even armor. In the case of Link he is associated with the traditional weapon of the Hero, the Master Sword which he had been chosen to bare by the time of his visit to Zora's Domain after becoming a Knight of Hyrule but before joining the Royal Guard or Champions. Link is also associated with the Champion's Tunic which allows Link to see enemy hit points and once fully upgraded grants 32 defense making it the strongest single piece of armor. Princess Zelda is associated with the Bow of Light and Sheikah Slate both of which are eventually wielded by Link. Princess Mipha is associated with the Lightscale Trident and Zora Armor. Urbosa is associated with the Thunder Helm, Daybreaker shield, and Scimitar of the Seven which became passed down among the Gerudo Chieftain to Riju. Daruk wields the Boulder Breaker, passed down among the Goron Patriarchs to Bludo. Revali is associated with the Great Eagle Bow the strongest Rito made bow and the only multi-fire Rito bow. Revali was a talented archer wielding it with great skill. After his death it was passed down among Rito Elders to Kaneli. Gallery Artwork of the Champions (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Artwork of the Champions The Champions (Breath of the Wild).png|The Champions Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Groups